The Haunted Manor
by HarmonicShadows
Summary: Orangor traps the knights, Wakimei, and Kiro to the Black Manor to play a game... He possesses one of the eight, and uses that person to slowly kill them one by one... they don't believe him, until Beni is found dead the next day! Orangor's possessed player is killing off more and more...but can Guren find the murderer before he's the last one standing? Rated T for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Death Game (Day One)

Guren moaned, his head pounding. The knights had just returned from a mission on Quarton, Slyger and Granox still led small attacks on the Corekai, but the knights were there to stop them every time. The six of them went to stop a small raid on the fortress.

He pushed himself up, observing his surroundings. He expected to find himself in the basement of Mr. White's shop, but instead he found himself in a big bed in a room he wasn't familiar with. The rest of the room wasn't much, it was just a dresser, a mirror and a nightstand, the room painted a very dark gray. There was a doorway to a balcony as well, covered by a black curtain. Although the room was mostly unfurnished, the pieces of furniture that was in there were decorated with flecks of gold, and were obviously designed with a high-standard in mind. Even the bed was layered with a fancy gray comforter, with gold patterns in the fabric. He got up and walked over to the balcony door, pushing the curtain out of the way. The door didn't have a lock and opened easily. He stepped outside, trying to find out where he was.

"Whoa." The area away from the house was completely covered in a thick fog. He peered a bit over the edge of the railing to get a better view of the house itself. The house turned out to be a sort of mansion, and was two floors. _My room's on the second floor._ Guren thought steadying himself. The outside of the mansion was painted a dark black, and a fence lining the property of the mansion. _Actually,_ Guren _thought, it's more like a manor, with the fancy furniture…_

He perked as he heard a familiar voice echo from inside of the manor.

 ** _"Guests of the Black Manor, can you please report to the living room on the first floor please, and thank you!"_**

Guren walked inside of his room, sticking his hand in his pockets. He sighed in relief as he felt the core brick still in his pocket, and he opened his bedroom door, poking his head out for any sign of anyone else. His room was in a grey hallway, with two other rooms. One of the doors was wide open, having a glowing blue paw-print on it. The only other door was closed, having a glowing yellow lightning bolt on it. _The doors all have symbols on them, I wonder if mine has one…_

He looked up, and, sure enough, a glowing red flame was on the front of his door. He heard a door open, and Chooki walked out of the closed door, yawning. Chooki noticed Guren, jumping a bit out of surprise. "O-oh, hey Guren. Have any idea where we are?"

Guren shook his head. They found a stair case down the hall and head down stairs into another hallway, with only four rooms. They also had glowing symbols on them; pink crossbones, a purple claw-mark, a green game controller and one had both a silver flower and a white heart. Chooki and Guren shared confused looks, before walking to the end of the hall, which held a large gold door. Guren pushed it open, and it led into a large room. It had two large velvet couches, and a large table.

"Guys!" Guren said, surprise in his voice. Ceylan, Beni, Gen, Toxsa, Wakimei, and Kiro were sitting on the couches, all of them turning to Guren and Chooki.

"Chooki!" Kiro squealed, jumping off of the couch and running over to her big cousin, hugging his waist.

"K-Kiro? What are you doing here? Y-you too Wakimei!" Chooki stuttered, looking back and forth between Kiro and Wakimei.

Wakimei scoffed, crossing her arms. "I dunno. I just woke up here. Toxsa won't tell me why we're here though!"

Toxsa rolled his eyes. "I _told_ you, I have no idea why we are here! _None_ of us do Wakimei!"

The two siblings argued, Beni looking like she wanted to tape both of their mouths shut. Then, they heard the voice echo in the room again, and Wakimei and Toxsa finally stopped arguing as the voice spoke.

 ** _"Well, now that you are all here, I shall introduce myself!"_** the voice echoed. A bright orange flash filled the room, causing the group to cover their eyes. An orange monkey appeared, a sly smile on his face. "Hello knights! Miss little ol' me?" Orangor said in his usual cheeky voice.

"Orangor!" Ceylan and Beni yelled, the rage clear in their voices. Gen and Wakimei exchanged confused looks, as they didn't know who he was.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Kiro said, running forward, Chooki pulled her back, staring daggers at the monkey. Kiro looked up confusedly at her angry older cousin. "Can I keep him Chooki?"

Chooki forced a fake smile at his cousin. "No Kiro, this isn't a monkey you want to be around."

Orangor pouted, trying to look innocent. "Whaaaaat? Come on, I'm not that bad to be around!"

"Really?" Ceylan yelled. "Because turning me, Chooki, Beni, Beag, and Toxsa into stone statues, turning Guren into a Gorrilix, and making us chase you around _twice_ makes you a _GREAT_ guy to be around!"

"He turned you guys into statues?!" Gen said, eyes wide.

Orangor laughed. "Yes, and it was fun playing freeze-tag with you guys! But anyway, I wanted to play with you guys again, so I welcome you, to the Black Manor!"

The group exchanged looks of confusion as Orangor continued. "The Black Manor is neither in Beast World, Quarton, nor on Earth. It is in its own pocket dimension. So, there is no way for you to escape unless you beat my game!"

Guren narrowed his eyes as he remembers the challenges on Beast World that he called 'games'. "What kind of game, because frankly, I am tired of you being a big pain in our necks!" Guren growled.

Orangor rolled his eyes as he answered the red-head's question. "Well Bravenwolf, we call it something else on Beast World, but to make it simple, you humans call it a 'murder mystery'."

"M-murder mystery?" Ceylan stuttered, the great panic clear in his voice. "Y-you mean, like, you're going to kill us?!" Wakimei's hands flew over her mouth as the others gasped, Kiro hiding behind her cousin.

Orangor smiled widely at the group. "Well, yes technically, I will pick one of you players, and that player will be my pawn in the game."

"What does that mean monkey-breath?" Gen growled.

"I will be possessing one of you whenever I kill one of you. The person I possess won't even know that they are the murderer, as I will be replacing the memories of the murder with something else, so they will never know!" Guren shuddered at the thought of him possibly being a murder in this monkey's death game. Orangor continued. " But since I am nice, I will tell you two things, first of all, Bravenwolf is not the murderer, and neither is the little girl, who will be killed last, cause' even I'm not so cruel!" He said, pointing to Guren and Kiro. Guren sighed in relief. "If you guys can find the murderer before you are all dead, and maaaaaaaaaybe I will bring back the players who die, but know promises! I also left symbols on the doors in the manor so you know which room is which."

A symbol appeared in front of each player, matching the doors. Guren's the flame, Chooki's the lightning bolt, Ceylan's the paw-print, Gen's the claw-marks, Beni the crossbones, Toxsa the controller, and Wakimei and Kiro both shared the heart and flower.

"Now, goodbye knights!" The knights stared as the monkey disappeared in a puff of smoke as they looked at each other worriedly.

* * *

Beni let out a frustrated sigh as she plopped onto the bed in her room. After Orangor had disappeared, they all went into their rooms, Chooki and Guren had to drag Ceylan up the stairs (he had fainted after Orangor's speech). Beni stared at her watch, which said '10:56' in bright white letters.

"No service." She mumbled as she turned it off. She was worried about her friends to be honest, but she wasn't about to admit it to them, and she hoped that she wasn't the murderer. She was about to hit the hay when she heard a light knock on her door.

Beni frowned and approached the door suspiciously. She cracked it open slightly to see who it was, against her better judgment. She gasped her door swung open and she felt something dig into her chest. Her hands fumbled to her chest, and she saw a large knife stuck in it. She looked up at her attacker. "So… it was…you…." She gasped as she collapsed to the floor, the blood pooling on the floor from her chest. The murderer picked the body of the dead girl up, and threw it on the bed. The murderer ignored the blood from the body and ripped Kiro's necklace from her neck, and walked out the room, smiling as the neon pink on the crossbones marking her door faded to a dull grayish pink.

"OnE DoWn, SeVeN tO gO."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Me: Wow, this came out really gruesome huh? I wanted to try a darker story for once, so here is your murder mystery! This should only be seven chapters long, at the max. Rock on, and see ya next chapter!**

 **Neku: And please review!**

 **Roxas: And while you're at it, who do you think will survive longer, and who do you think will die next? Who do you think the murderer is?**

 **Me: Rock on!**


	2. Chapter 2

Day Two: Fear

Guren yawned, stretching as he reached over the side of the bed. He stopped when he remembered that he wasn't home, and Max wasn't going to be purring beside his bed. He sighed and got up, walking out of his door. Chooki's door was open, Ceylan's still closed. Guren went downstairs, where Wakimei, Kiro, Toxsa, and Gen were sitting on the couches. They all waved to him.

"Guren! I think I found a kitchen!" he heard Chooki yell from the room next to the living room. Guren walked in, and indeed it did look like a kitchen, with marble counters, and with a sink and a fridge. Chooki had yet to open anything, and looked at Guren expectantly.

"Nice!" Guren exclaimed, opening one of the cupboards on the wall, finding food stocked inside. "We got food too!" Guren went through the other cupboards and found something strange in one of them.

"Umm… C-Chooki," he stuttered. "You may want to look at this." Chooki rose an eyebrow and walked over, having a similar reaction to Guren's. In the cupboard instead of food was a bloody knife, with Beni's necklace tied to the handle. Guren shut the cupboard, and turned to Chooki, but the blonde was already crashing the door open and ran toward Beni's room. Guren ran after him, ignoring the worried looks from his friends.

He ran into the hallway, finding Chooki trying the knob on Beni's door, looking frustrated. Guren's attention drew to the crossbones pattern on her door, which instead of the bright pink, was a dull pinkish gray. "It's freaking locked!" Chooki growled as he banged frustratingly on the door.

Gen, Toxsa, and Wakimei came running up to them, worried. "Guys, what's wrong?" Gen asked, confused. Guren explained how he and Chooki had found the bloody knife with Beni's necklace on it. They gasped, Toxsa stuttering fearfully as Gen pushed past the greenette to get to the door, Gen pulling out a small paperclip from his pocket and working on picking the lock.

"D-Do you think she's dead?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out… got it!" Gen said as he tried the door knob, opening the door. They were about to walk in when Guren stopped them.

"Wait, let me and Gen go first. We don't know what we'll find in there." The other's agreed hesitantly as Guren and Gen crept inside. They flipped on the light switch, and both of them immediately regretted it.

"Holy mother of- What happened here?!" Gen yelled, backing away a bit. There was a trail of blood from the door to Beni's bed, where her hand was hanging limp over the bed, the comforter thrown over her. They walked over to the bedside, careful to avoid stepping in any blood, and they removed the comforter, again, immediately regretting the decision. Beni was laying there, her eyes shut, a stab wound in her chest, the blood welling onto the bed, the blood even getting into her long pink hair..

They walked of the room, the others looking fearful and worried about the looks of absolute shock on their faces. "B-Beni-" Guren said, his voice shaky. "She's d-dead!"

The others gasped and looked inside for themselves, as Ceylan came walking down the stairs sleepily. "Hey guys… what's.. up…" he said, his eyes drifting over to the open door to Beni's room.

Then he fainted.

* * *

Guren walked into the kitchen, still shaky from finding Beni's body. To his surprise, Gen was already in the kitchen, inspecting the knife with a look of disgust on his face, Beni's necklace hanging around his neck. He threw the knife into the sink as soon as he noticed Guren walk in.

Guren walked up to him, trying (and unsuccessfully) to sound a bit reassuring. "Hey Gen, you okay? You seem kind of shaken up."

Gen looked at his friend gratefully, letting out a sigh of defeat. "I just… seeing Beni's body like that… I dunno, I guess I'm just afraid of dying ya know?"

Guren looked over to his friend, Gen looking at the floor. "Listen Gen I promise, we _will_ find that murderer before you die. Don't worry."

Gen smiled nervously. "Thanks Guren…"

* * *

The six survivors sat at the couches, except for Kiro, who Wakimei had ordered to go back to her room.

"We need a way to watch out for the murderer, but it's a bit hard, since we may appoint a job to the murderer…" Guren said, the others listening curiously.

They brainstormed of a few ideas, none of them being exactly ideal, before Ceylan finally came up with a good one.

"We can set up a night watch. We can pick someone to patrol the mansion, and if they see the murderer, they scream as loud as they can, and we come funning to help. If someone is killed while the night guard is patrolling, we accuse them!"

They all agreed on the plan. Chooki piped up. "Now we just need to think of someone to be the guard…"

* * *

Toxsa mumbled curses under his breath as he walked down the stairs with a flashlight in his hands. The others had persisted that he do it, as Guren and Kiro couldn't do it, and Ceylan had instantly refused when they discussed who should do it. He twirled the flashlight in his hands as he walked down the hall into the living room, whistling the song "Everlong" as he spun the flashlight around.

He was about to go back into the hallway as he heard a loud slamming in the kitchen. He froze, heart skipping a few beats. His instincts told him to go get help… _No Toxsa!_ He thought as he stood up straight. _That would put them in danger! Just man up and get in there!_

He opened the kitchen door, gasping as he saw the glint of a knife in the darkness. He rose the flash light onto the face of the murder, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Guys! The killer! It's-"

He didn't get to finish as he felt a sharp pain in his throat, his hands flew up to it, feeling the warm blood flow in between his fingers from the wound on his throat. He tried to yell again, but only coughed as he fell to the floor, his hands flying to catch himself, and unsuccessfully, as he fell to the floor. The flashlight fell to the floor, the flickering light allowing Toxsa to see the puddle of blood coming from his throat onto the wooden floor, and the last thing he saw and heard as his sight faltered was the murderer smiling as they pondered.

"NoW WhErE tO PuT tHe BoDy…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Me: DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Neku: Are you seriously just going to say that every chapter?!**

 **Me: YES. Rock on you guys! See ya next chapter!**


End file.
